fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Ishikowa
Profile Background Mike was 6 years old when Hyde and Lucy lead by an older Shinji moments after a young girl by the name of Sena and her servant Medusa save Mike by offering Medusa's saint graph it worked as Mike was a demi on his mother's side six years later Mike met a odd man who called himself Bluebeard who offered him power at the cost of a command seal to give to anyone he trusts and by switch his class from Lancer to Berserker to which mike accepted at blue's home Mike also met Jalter who he fell for and Bluebeard delivered the power as well as giving Mike special NobalPhantasams,a RealityMarval ,and title of King Of Dreams. Merely days later Mike was hunted down by a pack of blue-wyverns and tried to summon what is called a Leygate which he thought he did but it was a trick by an unseen figure now he's in a new time and ready for a new story to begin. Appearance Even at 12 years old Mike pretty healthy his body is fit not too fat nor slim his skin is white but slightly pale and easily sun burnt his eyes once blue are now red matching the servant that saved him his hair is goldenrod blond he wears dark grey pants,grey socks,a black shirt,and a dark grey jacket as well as dark black shades he is usually seen with a smile on his face unless he is fighting were he show the deepest rage. his height being 4'4" and a clean 135 lbs is a testament to his health he is very youthful and give the impression of a hopeful and naive kid his sunglasses alongside a small pair of eye rings which show he has difficulty resting. Personality Mike is kind,chivalrous but can be seen as naive and air headed or ditz like he can be caught showing signs of sadness at times this is due to his constant nightmares making him relive his past over and over again. in battle his rage truly shows rivaling that of Frankenstein this further shows when his Monstrous strength activates and he only growls and screams and at times he is even seen crying yet he falls for most females and shows to prefer knights or royalty.overall he is a hopeful cinnamon roll with a lot on his mind and heart. Role Fate/Hexad - demi-servant Mike is demi-servant but with that command seal he can be a servant and a master simaltaniously Abilities Mike was born as a demi though being human he has plenty of magic circuits and has learned a multitude of magecraft from his mom and reading books asides that he has the abilities Bluebeard gave him and even a couple from medusa.his physical prowess needs work and he fails at reinforcement and projection magic. Magecraft Mike's magical capabilities with elements are astounding for his age learning the the elements in weeks to body size reduction *'Fire Element Magecraft' **Pyromancy he has the basic ability to control and summon fire though not much bigger than a torch flame **Enchantment: he can give a weapon flame like properties *'Earth Element Magecraft': **Geomancy: he can control and summon the earth but the largest amount is house size to a small quake **Enchantment: like with fire he can give weapons earth like properties but he can also do this element with armor as well *transmutation: he is able to turn iron to steel or make metals less worn *'Water Element Magecraft': **Aquamancy: he is able to control and manipulate water but only the water around him and no blood **Enchantment: like with the earth element he is able to give weapons/armor water or ice like properties **Cryomancy: he is able to freeze the water he controls and shape it how he sees fit *'Wind Element Magecraft': **Aeromancy: he is ale to control the wind around his body. **Enchantment: like with fire he can only give weapons wind like properties *cyclone generation: he is able to create basketball sized cyclones he mainly does this so his punches have more effect or his jumping height and running speed is higher Size alteration he is able to cause someone to shrink t no smaller than 8 inches or increase back to normal height however this is costly so he can only do it to one person at a time. *NOBALPHANTASAMS Mike has array of NPs to use at his disposal thanks to being a demi,as well as a few given to him by Bluebeard. *Eternal Checkmate: this is his reality marvel after impaling his scar which is on his chest his body resets and all his physical states go up by two ranks however this has a 24 hour cool-down because any further uses has a stacking 10% chance to turn into a alter class. *Aegis Requiem: summons a giant shield in front of his with a vortex in the center most magic based attacks will get absorbed and go into mike where he will be able to see the target as if they got their wishes granted he will also gain their strongest personality trait and he will get to use a replica NP of the target which will be half strength and cost twice the mana. "Note the shield breaks if hit with a strong physical attack" *Ragnarok: he uses his katana to do slash wave of electric element,it's power matches that of Blood Arthur. *Replica NP attack: this is only possible if he has not only seen the NP of the target but has gain some of their mana the attack works the same as the original but it is half power and costs twice the mana to use, he can also only do one at a time. *Mystic Eyes: unlike medusa's this will only stun the target for as long as mike has focus on the target *Blood Fort: this ability is incomplete and only drains their stamina as opposed to their mana Equipment mike's main go to weapon is his katana which he named Ragnarok it is also how he uses his NP Ragnarok as well as any sword based NPs he can copy it's a basic steel katana so it's easy for him to use "Mike has the potential to learn more but at this chapter in his life this is his limits" Trivia *the figure that tricked him is an older and darker version of him from another time *when mike lands in the new time he states "crap i failed i guess i should have grinded more time to that book" this is not only a reference to video-games as the term for spending a lot of time gaining exp is level grinding but this also references the book like enemies in the mobile app FateGrandOrder *all of mikes NobalPhantasams are a reference to dreams as a whole ex:eternal checkmate references not only reoccurring dreams but dreams that can become nightmares & aegis requiem references ones will to protect their dreams as well as seeing the dreams of the targets come true *targets are merely his opponents but it also refers to old epg games and their descriptions *as mike was never summoned and was merely thrown into this timeline he can be seen as a wildcard *Mike's "special command seal" was meant originally for jalter to pact with mike making her his master but now that right can go to anyone he trusts.